


Passage of time.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker decides he's getting too old, Batman is less willing to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce pulled on his mask, a frown frozen to his face, so much of his effort usually put into psychologically preparing himself for his rounds was now going into ignoring the glares of his son.

“Father you've got to listen to me one of these days,” Damian whined in that commanding tone that was so much like Bruce's. “Richard told me what the doctor said and now you can't deny it. If you keep going like this your heart will give out.”

Damian let out a huff as his pleas went unnoticed, “Father…” he said again, “Think of your grandchildren, what would Shane and Dylan do without you? They need you too. Please just take a rest for fucks sake.”

His head rolled back in anger as Bruce continued to get ready. 

“I'll meet you back here,” Bruce said dismissively as he walked towards the batmobile, hopping in, clenching the steering wheel and driving off at top speed.

He hated when Damian did that, talked to him like he was a stupid old man. 

How dare he try to use his grandchildren against him in that argument, did he ask Damian and Richard to go and get married and have kids? No. Infact he had spoken against it.

Just because he was getting old didn't mean he couldn't still do good. He'd already sacrificed his time as Batman enough, now they were asking him to give up all together? He couldn't. There was no way. He'd given up enough already. This was who he was...

As the beautiful scenery of outer Gotham changed to the dirty bustling city Batman forced himself to calm down, to get into the right frame of mind. 

He as much as anyone knew how important it was to be in the right frame of mind. To put all the rest of the shit out of your head and focus.

This was who he really was…

He sped through the streets, gaining speed. He pressed the eject button, tensing as he was thrown into the sky, he let out a soft exhale as he reached optimum altitude, opening his wings and beginning to glide.

After almost 40 years this was still the best feeling in the world. Nothing could beat this. Soaring through the black sky, weightless.

He focused himself as he landed on the roof of a building, holding his hand to his ear and clicking onto the police radio, searching around for any tell tail signs of distress.

There was a robbery in progress about 10 minutes away. Didn't seem to be a hard job from what he could tell, but as far as he could tell there was nothing else going on at the moment. 

Around half way there he heard it. 

Laughter.

That sickening sound.

Batman did a u turn towards the source of the voice. Gaining speed.

This was one thing he knew he could do. 

Joker’s efforts against him were as strong as ever, or so Bruce told himself. They were just as hard for him to deal with, however… time was taking its toll on both of them.

They were still evenly matched. He still posed a significant threat to the lives of the people of Gotham. 

He landed around the corner from the event, taking a moment to gage the situation before taking action.

The Joker was hooting loudly inbetween laughs.

“Come on is that all you got?” someone shouted.

… Something was wrong…

Batman peered round at them, his stomach dropping.  
Joker was on the floor, the men surrounding him were kicking him mercilessly.

Joker’s laughter was fading fast.

Batman stepped out, his fists clenched, he took a few steps forward and opened his mouth to talk, but the second he did… they scattered.

He took off after one of them, managing to send them to the floor, knocking him out with one hit.

The others had disappeared, Bruce cursed himself; if this had been only a few years ago there's no way they would have gotten away…

He turned to walk back to Joker, readying himself for a fight. 

But he was just laying there, if Bruce didn't know what had just happened he'd day he were lounging, sunbathing or something similar. 

As he got closer he could see the damage, the cuts and bruises.

The way the light hit him made his age obvious, time had not been kind to his skin, though neither had anything. 

“Hey buddy,” the clown said nonchalantly, propping his head up with his hand. 

“Hey,” Batman replied, deciding to go along with the charade if just for a moment.

“How's your day going?” Joker enquired, his voice straining to sound friendly through the pain.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “That's none of your business.”

Joker nodded, “Well ok then…”

They stared at each other for a moment, an awkward knot forming in Bruce's gut. Joker was just laying there…

Was he ok?

Was he so badly hurt that he couldn't get up or just biding his time?

“Mind helping an old guy up?” the clown finally asked with a chuckle, holding out a hand.

Batman looked down at him, walking to his side but pausing rather than holding out his hand. “Why were those men attacking you.”

Joker shrugged, “I have literally no idea babe. Man can't even walk out to get a McDonald's without being mugged nowadays it's horrendous, don't you think?”

Bruce continued staring down at him, waiting for the real answer.

Eventually, after almost a minute, Joker let out a huff, the smile on his face fading… time had made him a little more surly, it was a little harder now to play pretend if he was in pain. 

“I was mugged, ok Batman? Is that what you want to hear? I tried to mug them but then what's this I'm being kicked to the damn floor.”

Batman continued looking down at him. How could he just accept what had happened? had this happened before?

“Help me up Batman,” Joker said loudly, waving his hand and groping out towards him. “My hip hurts like fuck is that what you want to hear? Why are you humiliating me like this?”

Bruce blinked as he snapped back into himself. He held out his hand and slowly helped Joker to his feet. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, trying not to sound too invested.  
Joker began to shake his head but caught himself and gave a small nod, “I'll be fine, don't worry about little ol’ me.”

It was a lie, the man could barely stand…

Bruce let out a sigh as he watched him. His stomach turning in discomfort.

“You're coming with me,” he said after a moment, reaching out to take Joker by the waist. 

Joke struggled and protested, “But I didn't do anything!” He stilled as Batman pulled him close, swallowing hard and letting his smile come back to his face.

With one swift motion the pair landed on the tall roof of a nearby storage building. One of Batman’s regular spots.

They'd been up here numerous times together over the years, usually fighting or negotiating something.

Never like this.

But there was a first time for everything.

Batman eased Joker down to sit on one of the vents that covered the rooftop.

“Are you ok?” he asked, letting some emotion through, namely concern. 

Joker smirked, “That's none of your business now is it.”

“I want to help,” Bruce said flatly, sitting down opposite him.

“Well that's a first,” the clown sneered.

It was obvious he was in pain, he wouldn't act like this otherwise. 

“Is this a first?” Bruce asked, gesturing to Joker’s wounds. 

Joker shook his head, seeming oddly relaxed about the whole situation. 

They sat in silence again, Joker picking at his nails and Batman watching him. Joker seemed to be… holding something back. 

Suddenly he let out a soft, long chuckle, grinning and looking up at his lifelong nemesis.

“I'm getting too old, Bruce,” he finally said.

Were those tears in his eyes?

“I'm used to think that we were going to kill each other, but I think if we don't do it soon something else will.”

“I'm won't kill you Joker,” Batman stated. “We barely even…” he frowned softly as he looked at the older man, “We barely fight anymore.”

Joker smiled, “I kinda miss the good old days,” he smirked, “Back when you were hot.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, swallowing back a smile.

“You used to be such a hunk. I swear, the things I would have done to you.”

“Shut up Joker,” Bruce said firmly. 

Seemingly not firmly enough.

“You know you love it,” Joker responded, a soft coo to his voice. 

He shifted slightly and winced in pain. Bruce wasn't sure exactly what was wrong but it was clear Joker wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. 

“Why did you do this?” he asked bluntly.

“I didn't do this,” Joker scoffed, “You saw it, or was those fucking kids,” he chuckled, “Good I really am old, listen to me, ‘kids these days with their apple phones and their loud music!’... as if our generation was really any better eh?”

Bruce stared at him frowning, again waiting for the answer he wanted. 

After a moment, when Joker realised he wasn't going to get a response, he shrugged and shook his head, talking slowly and deliberately, “I dont know… I guess I… I liked you and you were always there when I wanted you… and I knew we could never be more than this.”

Bruce shifted uncomfortably, the idea of ‘more than this’ stirred something unpleasant in him.

It must have shown in his face because a second after Joker was laughing. 

“Maybe we could be but I have never known anyone to be as in denial about their sexuality as you.”

Bruce frowned, “What are you talking about? I've been in plenty of relationships.”

Joker snorted, “Ok kid, look, you going out with some model and then standing her up at dinner to come play with me is not being comfortable with your sexuality. Have you ever even had sex without going ‘ew icky’?” he raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

Bruce frowned, “I'm not against gay people Joker, both my sons are gay.”

“I'm not saying you're against gay people sweetie,” Joker said, oddly calm, “I'm saying you are gay, I'm saying you are gay and you're in denial.”

Bruce frowned, unsure how to respond to being told this. As if he didn't know his own sexuality.

“I'm… I'm not gay, Joker. I just don't like that kind of thing, I never have.”

“See? Denial.”

Bruce frowned, feeling his fists clench softly.   
Joker smiled, leaning back a little, his hands on his knees, “But this isn't about you, is it Batsy? It's about me.”

Bruce swallowed hard, shifting a little and glancing down at Joker’s hands, watching as they moved. “You like me in a… sexual way?” he said slowly. 

Joker scoffed and began to laugh, “Only for the last 30 years,” his laugh grew louder, tipping his head back slightly in effort, “It's no biggy.”

“30-”  
Bruce paused, his suspicions suddenly piqued, he looked the clown up and down. “Why are you telling me this?” he asked.

Joker leaned forward slightly, his laughter gone and a soft smile on his lips. “Well, I thought you should know… I want to spend my last night reminiscing with my best friend.”

He felt his throat turn dry.

Last night?

“What do you mean last night?” Bruce snapped, his eyes wide and unblinking. 

Joker raised a hand to his lips, “Woopsey!” he said loudly, “Did I let my big plan slip?”

Bruce felt his heart sink, he shook his head firmly, anger filling him quickly, feeling immensely protective all of a sudden. 

“I won't let you,” he almost shouted.

Joker leaned forward, his chin resting in his hand, “You gunna stop me?”

“If I have to.”

“How you gunna do that?” Joker enquired, a sly tone to his voice. 

Batman felt his heart in his throat. He suddenly felt so powerless, but how was he meant to stop him? 

There was no way he could keep an eye on him 24/7, he could put him in Arkham but who knew how long he'd last in there. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” he said quietly, at a loss for what to do. He couldn't imagine Joker not being there.

Joker looked up towards him, the smile gone from his face, the tone of the dark knights voice seem to have cut into him. “You really don't want me to go..?” he almost whispered.

Bruce gave a tiny shake of his head, the realisation that there was nothing he could do had shaken him to his core. The intense emotions he felt for Joker churning in his chest.  
What was this feeling? This tension between them…

“Kiss me,” Joker said quietly, a breathy yet commanding tone to his voice. 

Bruce covered the ground between them in one step, cupping Joker’s chin with his hand and easing them closer.

The kiss was slow, deliberate and passionate. It lasted what felt like a lifetime. Bruce could feel Joker’s breath on him, warm and fast against his skin. It felt… almost perfect. 

He opened his mouth slightly, dipping his tongue into Joker’s mouth slowly, soft moans beginning to leave both of them.

This was so different. Bruce had kissed people before but it had never felt like this, before now moaning had only meant he was doing it right, they hadn't made his head spin they, never set his blood on fire like this.

Joker pulled away, Batman’s hand still cupped to his face. He looked up at his dear dark knight, his mouth agape.

They were both panting softly, Bruce wanted nothing more than to continue.

“Come back with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just cute filler tbh.

Joker fell back on the bed, panting and laughing. he raised his hand to wipe his flushed face.

“Was that..?”

Joker nodded, “Oh yeah… You've gotten good at that.”

Bruce lifted himself over Joker’s small frame, running his hand over the man's chest, brushing a few kisses into his skin.

Joker bit his lip, looking down at the younger man. “You can't... “ he cleared his throat, painting his charade smile back on his face and affixing the tone of voice that went with it. “Brucie, baby, I was thinking… You know what Damian’s been saying? How you should give up being Batman?”

Immediately he felt the mood of the room change, Bruce tensed up, instantly angry.

“Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea,” he added, unsure of himself.

Bruce shook his head, pulling away from him, “Why would you think that?”

Joker raised an eyebrow, “For all the very smart reasons that your little hell spawn has already told you. That and I don't like you running off and having fun while I'm stuck here.”

“I'm not running off having fun.”

Joker scoffed, pulling Bruce in for a kiss, “Don't lie to me Batsy, I know that you feel more alive out there than you do anywhere else.”

Bruce stayed silent, pulling away from his  new boyfriend and pulling on some clothes.

Joker smirked, knowing the silence meant he'd made his point.

“Brucie, look, I'll make a deal with you. You stop being Batman and I'll stop being Joker.”

“How would that work?” Bruce asked, sitting down at the end of the bed, taking a moment to admire Joker’s naked frame.

Despite everything, he found it hard to imagine a more beautiful sight. 

“I don't know,” Joker replied with a coo to his voice, “Just call me Joe from now on.”

“And come to therapy with me,” he added, “I know you've seen just as much shit as me.”

Bruce bit his lip, frowning weakly, “I don't know.”

Joker let out a huff as he sat himself up, “Look, the Joker was my entire identity and I gave that up without a fight. I've dyed my hair, cut off all ties to everyone… all the shit I've done. I've given up my entire life for you.”

Bruce decided against reminding Joker that he'd been on the brink of suicide when they began this.

How hard it'd been for him since then...

That night on the rooftop felt so long ago even though it was only a few months. Joker had made so much progress in that time. Now that he wanted to be helped, now that he had some kind of closure of his former life…

And now he'd picked a name for himself.

“Joey,” Bruce said, playing with the word in his head. “Joey's good. I thought you liked Jack..?”

“Jack feels a little young for me. Maybe as a middle name?”

Bruce nodded, letting a smile take over his face. “Joseph Jack Wayne? Sounds great.”

Joker shrugged, “Your name tacked on the end doesn't sound half bad,” he gave Bruce a playful wink. “So what do you say to giving up Batman?”

Bruce let out a soft huff, “I… it's a big decision. But… I can at least try.” He gave a smile to the ex-clown, “Do you want to come and have some breakfast with me?”

Joker reached out lazily, a sweet smile on his face, “I thought you'd already had your fill, old man.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, leaning down to give Joker another kiss, “Don't be crude.” He pulled himself away and walked to the door, Joker watching intently from the bed. “Get some clothes on and come on.”

After getting appropriately dressed the two made their way to the kitchen, finding the rest of the family already there: Damian, his husband Matthew and their adopted son Dylan.

“I have some news,” Bruce said as they entered. Joker felt his stomach flip; was he going to announce his retirement this soon after deciding?

Everyone was looking up at them.

“Joker has chosen a new name,” Bruce began, much to Joker’s internal dismay. “Joseph Jack Wayne. If you could call him that from now on.”

“Joseph is a little close to Joker don't you think?” Damian asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Damian’s a little close to demon don't you think?” Joker retorted weakly.

That was one thing he'd admit he didn't like; staying in a family home.

He'd stayed at a therapy centre for the first few weeks after he and Bruce had first… connected, and he'd gotten used to that setting pretty quick, this however… it had been months and he still had trouble.

Being around a child put him on edge and he wasn't sure why. He didn't want to dwell on it. He'd always hated children. 

Matthew, Damian’s husband, was always oddly accommodating, it was as if the man didn't know who he was. It was so unnerving to be treated without any kind of malice.

Damian was the total opposite, acid in every word aimed at him.

Without another word he took his food and sat down, in the chair furthest away from the happy family.

He'd listen to their conversations but never take part. It felt so disjointed.

.

Bruce felt his back strain as he lifted one of the moving boxes, gritting his teeth in pain.

“Brucie,” Joseph called, beginning to walk over, “Lift with your knees not your back.”

He put the box down, rubbing his side and straightening himself up. How he was lifting was not the problem.

“When are your children going to come and help you?” Joseph said, his tone filled with judgement.

Bruce shook his head, he knew they were on their way but they sure did seem to be taking their time. 

“Should we go inside and have a cup of tea?” he offered, smiling at his partner and hooking his arm round his waist. 

Joseph let out a small hum, nodding happily and guiding them into their house.

It was perfect.

A spacious one bedroom bungalow with a big garden, miles away from anything. 

They walked together through the spacious white front hall and into the contrasting kitchen.

Everything was set up furniture wise, the boxes in the car was all that was left.

“Joey did you bring the cups in already?” Bruce asked, looking around the room before beginning to open the cupboards, pausing once he realised everything has already been put in its proper place. He pulled out two mugs and began to make the tea, he could never get it as good as Alfred had, but he tried.

“See when I say I'm going to do something I do it,” Joseph said smugly, “You should know that by now.”

Bruce let out a small grunt, glancing over at him and smiling softly.

“So where's my thank you?” Joseph grinned, “My congratulations? My number one boyfriend trophy?”

“I haven't unpacked it yet,” Bruce retorted, smiling and leaning on the counter.

Joseph let out a soft chuckle, stifling himself, “I see my humour’s rubbing off on you,” he bit his lip, pulling up to give the other man a soft kiss, hooping his arms around Bruce's neck. “You know I find that very attractive in a man.”

“Then how did you fall for me in the first place?”

Joseph smirked, kissing him again, “I've told you before, you used to be hot.”

“And I'm not hot now?”

Joseph shrugged, “Well I mean, your ass isn't quite as perky.”

Bruce let himself chuckle, moving his hands to Joseph's hips, “I wore a cape how could you see my ass?”

Joseph pressed against him, so close Bruce could feel his breath, “A mad man has his ways.”

Bruce leant forward to kiss him, pulling him as close as he could.

He hated when Joseph referred to himself as mad, it made his stomach turn. He was trying so hard, he tortured himself so much. To hear him say it so nonchalantly…

They were pulled from their moment by a knock on the door and a shout through the house.

“Hey, Bruce? Joe?” Richard's familiar voice called through, “Why is all your stuff just…”

The young man paused as he walked into the kitchen, seeing them partially entwined. “Oh,” he said flatly, “Ok, look, if you want my help you can't be… canoodeling infront of me.”

Bruce looked over Joseph's shoulder towards his adopted son, “We're just taking a page out of yours and your husband's book.”

Dick shook his head, “Please don't. And speaking of my husband, Al couldn't come to help, him and Shane have this daddy day thing.”

Bruce felt Joseph deflate a little through relief, he knew he wasn't looking forward to having a teenager running around.

They still weren't sure exactly why he disliked children so much, though they were sure that'd come out eventually. 

“Ok,” Bruce said with a nod, giving Joseph a small squeeze before pulling away, “Well all that's left out there is things I can't bring in myself.” He glanced down at the mugs of half-made  tea, “We were just taking a break.”

“Yeah don't you tell me what you were doing,” Richard said with a shake of his head, “I preferred it when you thought you were asexual.”

Joseph raised an eyebrow, “The fuck is asexual..?”

Bruce shook his head, “It doesn't matter Joe,” he looked up at Dick, “Stop being over dramatic.”

“No no I like over dramatic,” Joseph whined, tugging on the sleeve of Bruce's shirt, looking at Dick and smiling, “Do go on Dicky-bird.”

Richard shook his head dismissively, letting out a huff, “Do you want my help or not?”

“Not only do we want your help, we need your help,” Joseph said happily, finally pulling himself fully away from Bruce, “I'm pretty sure that he's going to kill himself if he tries to bring those books in.”


	3. Chapter 3

Joseph opened his eyes slowly, he found that helped. He was so easily overwhelmed in the mornings.

Bruce was pressed against him, holding him softly.

He must have been thrashing in his sleep again, Bruce always held him when he did.

“Happy birthday,” Bruce said quietly, smiling down at him.

Joseph frowned softly, moving to prop himself up on his elbows. “What..?” he said dumbly, his mouth lulling open, his eyes still sticky with sleep.

Bruce smiled and let out a huffed chuckle, slowly sitting up in the bed, “Don't you remember? It's your birthday today.”

Joseph stared across the room for a moment, not really looking at anything, trying to fathom what Bruce was saying.

Slowly his eyes widened as the scene played in his head.

They'd decided that Joseph should celebrate his birthday on the day he'd given up being Joker, he didn't have one otherwise.

“Oh yeah,” he said breathlessly, “I forgot I…”

“You had a bad night,” Bruce said lovingly, leaning in to give Joseph a kiss, effortlessly pulling him close, “It’s ok.”

They sat for a moment in silence, Joseph turning to kiss and nuzzle into Bruce's neck, allowing himself to readjust, push the tears and self hate back.

He loved how well they understood each other.

Soon he was curled up in his partners lap. He felt so safe there, like nothing else mattered. 

A few minutes passed before he felt ready to resume the day.

“Do I get presents?” he asked with a smile, hooking his arms round Bruce's neck and looking up into his eyes.

“What kind of a birthday doesn't have presents?” Bruce replied. “The ones from me are on the breakfast table. And the family's coming over in a few hours.. I know you're not comfortable around them but they insisted.”

Joseph bit his lip: he really wanted to be comfortable with them… Not being around them wouldn't help that. 

He flashed his most dashing smile, “Sounds like a party.” He looked Bruce up and down, a sly look coming to his face, “Now… you did say it would be a few hours till they got here right?”

Bruce nodded, raising an eyebrow and smirking, “Yes that's right, why are you asking?”

“Well, I mean,” he lifted himself up to brush his and Bruce's lips together, “It wouldn't be a good birthday without some old fashioned birthday sex.”

Bruce chuckled weakly, the noise almost coming out as a growl. “Are you sure.”

“Yes,” Joseph said, almost whining, “You know it makes me feel better.”

“Well,” Bruce kissed at Joseph's jaw, moving down to his neck, nipping softly as his skin, “If you insist, birthday boy.”

.

Joseph whined as Bruce pulled away from him, wanting just another minute of after sex cuddling. He loved it so much, he’d always known he would. 

“Where do you think you're going?” he asked, trying to keep even the smallest amount of physical contact with the other man despite his efforts to get away.

Bruce looked back at him, slowly getting up off the bed, “I wanted to make you breakfast, and you've still got those presents to open.”

“Can't we just stay in bed all day..?”

“Now you know we can't do that,” Bruce cooed, beginning to gather up his clothes.

“Tomorrow?” Joseph whined and stretched out on the bed, trying to make himself look as cute as possible.

“Maybe.”

Joseph huffed, crossing his arms, “That's just a fancy way of saying no. Why not? Am I not attractive enough for you? Am I too old for you now?”

Bruce felt himself smile, “Don't be so over dramatic. You are plenty attractive, but you need to eat, you need to get up and enjoy your birthday.”

.

“ _ Happy birthday to you-” _ The song flittered to a close and Joseph took a deep breath, blowing out the big wax candle that was shaped into the number 70.

Of course they weren't sure of his real age, they knew he was a little older than Bruce, so this was an approximation.

The 7 other people around the table clapped and cheered, Richard's husband going out of his way to be the loudest, their son Shane huddled up embarrassed beside him.

“Thank you, thank you,” Joseph called out loudly, drowning out the noise.

“It's not every day that a man turns 70,” Bruce retorted to Joseph's tone. 

“Yeah and not many look as good as you when they get to it,” Dick added.

“Dad, gross,” Shane commented.

Joseph let out a laugh, leaning over to give the young boy a nudge, “You'll be here soon enough kiddo, and you better hope you look this good.”

“I will say,” Damian began, “As strange as it was having you added to the family, Joseph, you've made a lot of progress in a very short amount of time…” he looked around the table, “And you certainly have made my father very happy.”

“Us too,” Matthew added.

Joseph smiled, feeling a soft lump come to his throat. He'd never imagined that this could happen to him. He was growing old with a partner who he adored and a family who adored him.

He'd come so close to never having this.

Bruce reached out a hand to rub his shoulder, looking down at him concerned, “Are you ok?”

Joseph blinked rapidly, managing a nod, the lump in his throat preventing him from talking.

The rest of the party looked between themselves awkwardly, none of them knew what had triggered this or how to respond.

“This is just a little overwhelming,” Joseph managed to croak, tears beginning to drip down his face.

He was beginning to feel stupid, he couldn't stop this, what was happening?

He wished Bruce would do something, take him out or get them out. He didn't want to be seen like this.

Bruce knelt by his side, taking his hand and smiling, “It's ok, you're just not used to this.”

Joseph bent over, nuzzling into Bruce to hide his face.

He just wanted the world to stop for a moment.

“Joseph?” Bruce said softly, his voice so calm and loving, “You know you deserve all this, you've made so much progress, you're doing so well, that deserves to be celebrated.”

Joseph forced a nod, pulling away for a moment to look out at the others, his family. “Thank you,” he said quietly, clearing his throat. he wiped his eyes and smiled widely.

“Would you like to open your presents grandpa Joseph?” Shane asked, somehow knowing exactly what to say to break the tension in the room.

Joseph nodded, “I would love to, why don't you fetch them in.”

.

Joseph sighed and closed his eyes as he lay back in his chair in the livingroom.

Today had been so lovely.

Everyone had left now, leaving Joseph and Bruce to spend the second half of their day relaxing.

They could all tell how difficult socialising was for him, two hours was more than enough.

He still felt a little restless though. 

The day felt incomplete.

“We should go out for dinner,” he suggested, not even opening his eyes as he spoke.

“I was going to make us some of that pasta you like.” 

Joseph pouted, “But Brucie it's my birthday,” he whined. “I want to get all dressed up and have an expensive meal.”

“Joe, really?”

Joseph frowned softly, “Why not?”

His frown deepened, “We never go out when I want to, whenever we go out it's always something that you've planned. I just want to go out somewhere nice.”

Bruce let out a deep sigh, leaning forward where he sat, “Joseph, we've talked about this before. It's not safe.”

“I don't care Bruce, it's my life I want to live it. it's my birthday.”

“Joseph I said no,” Bruce snapped.

He let out an angry huff, wrenching himself from his chair and walking towards the door. “I'm going to have a nap…” he growled.

.

Bruce jolted awake in his chair, he didn't remember falling asleep. He'd been waiting for Joseph to finish his fussing… and now it was getting dark.

He got to his feet and began to walk through the house, no sign of Joseph anywhere.

He felt himself begin to panic. Where could he have gone?  Why would he leave the house without him?

He looked around the bedroom, he knew this was where he'd last been.

On the bed, on Bruce's pillow, there was a note.

scrawled on the lined piece of paper was one sentence; ‘MEET ME ON OUR ROOF C;’

Bruce felt his stomach twist. The roof?

He walked out through the back door, looking up on the roof of the house.

Joseph was nowhere to be seen.

Several times he called out for him with no response.

After a few moments he returned to the note.

What else could he mean?

.

Bruce moved swiftly, donning his old Batman uniform so he wouldn't be recognised, making his way to the roof of the building, the building where he'd taken Joker on that first night. A whole year had passed since then.

It'd been an amazing year.

But now he felt so unsure of himself, of everything that'd happened. 

Why would Joker do this? 

Joseph.

He wasn't Joker anymore.

Bruce couldn't help wondering; he still thought of himself as Batman, did Joseph still think the same way?

Did he still think of himself as the Joker?

They never talked about it in detail, which was understandable, but part of him really needed to know. 

He missed being the Batman, did Joseph miss being the Joker?

Bruce exhaled slowly as he began short distance to the rooftop, savouring the adrenaline rush.

He missed it so much.

He turned on the police radio on; it couldn't hurt to eavesdrop. 

There was a domestic disturbance, a robbery, nothing more.

Maybe he should go and have a look..?

He shook his head and turned off the radio, he didn't need the distraction.

He made himself focus on Joseph. His partner, the man he loved, good did he love him. 

The rooftop was approaching fast, Bruce could see Joseph sitting there, his heart soared at the sight of him.

How could he have let himself think of anything else?

The scene surrounding him was… unusual. 

He was wearing his smartest shirt and trousers, sitting on a black and red blanket, a wicker basket at his side. 

What was this?

Joseph looked up as Bruce landed.

“Why are you wearing that?” he asked quietly, his mouth hanging open.

“Just so I'm not recognised,” Bruce assured him. “How did you get up here?”

Joseph smirked, “I have my ways.”

“What is all this?” Bruce slowly approached him, taking off his cowl.

Joseph shrugged, “I wanted a meal out, I didn't have enough for anything fancy but I thought this would be nice.”

He patted the blanket next to him, “Come join me.”

Bruce looked between Joseph and the ground, letting out a soft chuckle before walking over and taking a seat. “If you'd told me a year ago that I would be doing this with you, that I'd be this happy with you,” he shook his head, reaching into the picnic basket and pulling out a prepackaged sandwich.

Joseph chuckled, “If  _ I  _ had told you that you would have beat the shit out of me.” He smiled, leaning over to rest his head on Bruce's shoulder, “But look at us now…”

Bruce pecked a soft kiss onto Joseph's forehead. “I love you,” he said quietly.

Joseph let out a happy hum, closing his eyes for a moment, “I love you too.”

After a moment they pulled away from each other, beginning to unpack the picnic that Joseph had prepared.

“I think I know why you're really wearing that,” Joe said add they began to eat. 

“I told you, I didn't want people recognising me,” Bruce reminded him, taking a bite out of his tuna sandwich, his favourite, of course Joseph for him his favourite.

“You got scared,” he stated.

Bruce frowned, pausing mid bite.

“You thought something was gunna happen to me, so the first thing you do is out on your old war paint and prepare yourself for the worst.”

Bruce shook his head, swallowing his mouthful and opening his mouth to talk. Joseph cut him off.

“-That's ok by the way, Batsy baby. The therapist said there's nothing wrong with doing things to protect yourself, but you've got to acknowledge that's what you're doing.” 

Bruce stayed silent, turning himself to his sandwich and beginning to eat.

Joseph smiled, “Don't ignore me Batman, you know I'm right.”

“Don’t call me Batman,” Bruce said dismissively, still focusing on his sandwich.

“Oh?” Joseph said loudly, grinning widely, “Then what should I call you?” he moved himself closer to Bruce's side, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Bruce smiled, putting the remainder of his sandwich down and turning to him, a strange poignant look on his face.

“Come on,” Joseph gave him another short kiss, “Play with me Batsy. What should I call you?”

Bruce gave a soft smile, leaning in to kiss him again, a hand moving to his hip.  “How about your husband?”


End file.
